Don't Open Your Eyes
by SingingInSilence
Summary: Follow Luscinia Augustina as she finds herself thrown from the real world and into the books of Harry Potter. Beginning in OotP, Lucy struggles to withhold all she knows from the books while somehow saving the characters she grows to love. One wrong move could change the war's outcome for the worst. If she can only change one thing, a snarky Potions Master is surely on her list.


**PROLOGUE**

Looking back through the pensive, the memory always feels as though it occurred only yesterday. The only thing that differentiates the me standing here in the corner watching from the me in the bed is simply love and war. It's all in that younger and much smaller body of mine; that wisdom I pulled out of thin air, empathy that got itself latched to my heart, wit which shocked my enemies, strength that claws its way up for air when I need it most, and power older than I even know. Yes, I remember this night well.

The invisible rain pounded against my window as the clock rounded midnight. It's off tune chimes echoed eerily down the bare hallway outside my room, running along the strings of the piano that made it's lulling notes ring out softly. I closed my eyes as I laid in bed waiting, waiting for this world to drift into nothingness. It all seemed to be such a fitting symphony of sounds to send me on my way. You see as I lay there patiently waiting to be engulfed by a world I was a stranger too, I made a decision that has followed me, haunted me, and gifted me, for the rest of my life. I chose to not wake up this time.

**CHAPTER ONE: ****_How It All Began_**

Dumbledore stood in his office watching the girl lying unconscious in his armchair. An unfamiliar frown lined his features and for a moment, the headmaster looked his old age. She looked horribly uncomfortable; her body slumped over unnaturally with sweat coating her forehead despite the sudden temperature drop. As the girl shifted in the chair, a dull roar of whispers came crashing around the room from the paintings which hung on every space they could be crammed into on the headmaster's office walls. He placed a cold glass of water next to the girl and stepped back cautiously as she came to. The wind seemed to immediately pick up and the storm outside raged madly.

The girl opened her eyes ever so slowly and squinted through the sleepy fog that blurred her vision. One by one, blobs turned to shapes and colors took their places. Soon her eyes focused on the bottom of colorful robes. Letting her sight drift up, she met Dumbledores twinkling eyes and smiled sheepishly. Twinkling though they were, she was almost taken back by the slight frown and worry lines that the graced his features. This was not the expression of the jovial old man she was use to seeing. Sitting up a little more, the girl noticed the glass by her side and took a sip of water. She hadn't realized just how dehydrated she had become and lost all thought of Dumbledore as she downed the rest of the glass. Letting the last drop dance on her tongue, she set the glass down only to have it refill itself. When she did remember the elderly headmaster, who was now seated across from her, she began to grow quite nervous at how quiet it had become. Breaking the silence, Dumbledore cleared his throat almost causing the poor girl to jump out of her seat. Taking a deep breath, the girl prepared herself after seeing that familiar twinkling again and took the glass of water back in her hand.

"Miss Luscinia Grace Augustina, I believe you might be familiar with the muggle saying 'oh no you didn't'," Dumbledore said finally trading the frown in for a smug smile as the girl involuntarily choked on a bit on her water. `

"I beg your pardon!" Luscinia asked him dumfounded. 'Had the great Albus Dumbledore really made reference to muggle pop culture?'

Coming back down to reality she quickly realized that the headmaster was smiling triumphantly. Regaining her composure as she caught the twinkle in his eye, Luscinia smiled weekly. "Uh, well to answer your question- at least what I think was a question, yes. Yes, I did use the spell and no, I am not going back to my world." There was a long pause during which Dumbledore stroked his beard while staring at the girl intently. "That is unless you don't want me here," she added shyly.

Albus smiled all-knowingly as he gave himself a brief moment to contemplate what to say next. "My dear girl, you are always welcome at Hogwarts. That I've been telling you since you first started dreaming of this place as a child. However, I must say that it was never my intention for you to put yourself into this situation just to get here."

Luscinia cringed inwardly seeing the disappointment on the headmaster's face. She quickly turned her attention to the window, then to the ground- anywhere but the old mans eyes. Those eyes could make guilt creep up through her body like a fast acting poison. Suddenly, a hand below her chin gently turned her face towards him.

"Dear child, you'll receive no judgement from me." He shared kind smile which she returned graciously and the storm outside began to settle. Retrieving a lemon drop from his pocket, he sat down and popped one in his mouth. Dumbledore held out his hand with another bite size candy in his palm. "Lemon drop?"

Luscinia shook her head slightly. "Oh, no thank you."

"Very well, more for me I suppose. Now where was I? Ah, yes- there is no reason for you to feel guilty. You were living two lives for a very long time my dear. An extraordinary feat which only a rare few are capable of. Even more remarkable though, may be the very act in itself of making the decision to choose, as you did." Dumbledore arched one eyebrow; an act that caused Luscinia to wonder if he was the guilty origin of the trait Snape had famously picked up on. "However," he paused briefly to clear his throat before continuing, "I am curious- if I may ask, why did you choose this world rather than your own?"

Many people might have doubled over laughing at the question that seemed so easy to answer. Why wouldn't a person leave reality behind to live in the world of Harry Potter. The thought crossed Luscinia's mind, yet there was another reason. A much deeper reason that she had thought over many sleepless nights. A reason which she was almost certain Dumbledore was already aware of.

"Now, Albus," she began. The Headmaster's bright eyes jumped to meet her younger honey colored one's at the sound of his first name. While he had been hiding his concern remarkably well, he was relieved to see the spark of life back in the girl. "Why, ask a question you already know the answer to?"

By now the rain had ceased and a dull roar of thunder was fading. The full moon sent rays down that split the storm clouds and seemed to send them floating apart piece by piece.

"Reassurance," he offered casually.

Luscinia chuckled softly. "You are aware that reassurance and comfort our two different things, correct?"

"I'm not as old and naive as you seem to think Miss. Augustina," he told her; a slight smirk gracing his features.

"Only teasing Albus," she told him.

Over the years the two personalities had developed a friendly relationship. Although, with Luscinia as the sarcasm master and Dumbledore as the jolly joker, they still enjoyed pushing each others buttons. It was all in good fun, but then again it had to be. There was a war rising in their midst and Dumbledore knew that this young woman, from an entirely different world than his own, was the only person alive that knew the outcome and just how to reach it- or prevent it. So while he treated her as the granddaughter he never had, he held the utmost respect for Luscinia Grace Augustina. The seventeen year old was wise beyond her years, responsible, powerful, and held the greatest heart of anyone he had met.

"Even as a young girl, before you had any indication of said person's loyalty, I believe, you held an interest in a certain Potions Professor. I suspect not much has changed." Dumbledore stated as he recalled the first moment he had found her knocking on his office door.

Luscinia allowed herself a moment to drift into a different time and place wit the headmaster. She had been only eleven when she discovered that she wasn't like the other children her age. There had always been a love for magic present, but it wasn't until a mean girl in her fourth grade class made her question what she had always thought to be make-believe. Luscinia had been reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix quite diligently. This was one of many attempts made that year to read through the book without having to return it to the library. She wasn't a fast reader or learner and almost everything seemed easier for everyone else. However, she had always been creative beyond imagination which unfortunately also made her an easy target for bullying. But, in the Harry Potter books and the movies she spent her allowance to see, Luscinia was free and magic was something so close she could almost feel it crossing through her. Freedom and magic had become something she treasured beyond belief and no one was going to take that away from her.

Thats why, on one unusually cold summer school day when the mean girl decided to take her Harry Potter book from her and pour black paint over the pages, it made Luscinia so angry. To this day not one person witness to the strange occurrence admits to knowing how everything happened. Mrs. Walters, the fourth grade teacher, told the principle she believed it was the storm that had caused the windows to blow out. "Possibly because of the pressure change," she had said. However, Mrs. Walters knew, just as well as her students did, what really happened. How one of her young classmates became agitated and the sky grew so dark it almost looked black. No one can forget how the wind picked up outside as well as inside the classroom. Or how the windows blew in, sending glass through the classroom but somehow not hurting anyone. Yes, not one person will forget what happened that day and no one will ever admit it. However, since that moment, Luscinia realized that people would never treat her the same again. She was different, and different in her reality was just a kinder, more sophisticated word for freak.

So that night as she laid in bed, the Harry Potter book held tightly to her chest, she made a wish. Luscinia hadn't meant to say it aloud nor had she meant for it to rhyme, but it did. The next thing she knew her bedroom had disappeared and in its place, a castle landscape on a stormy night. While Luscinia had never been there, everything felt incredibly familiar, as though she had been coming there her whole life.

Dumbledore had moved to the window after a flash of purple light shook him from his thoughts on what to do with the Potter boy. Upon seeing the girl, he ran down the the castle entrance just in time to hear a quiet knocking. When Luscinia looked up into the bright blue eyes of the old man in front of her, she immediately realized where she was. Dumbledore casted a drying charm on her before inviting her into his office and offered her a cup of tea. He quickly noted the small girl was quiet. Not because she was scared exactly, but oddly curious of everything around her- though he was impressed she hid it so well.

Luscinia wanted to ask a thousand questions, or at least introduce herself, but some nagging voice inside her told her to keep quiet about who she was. "After all," she thought, "it's only a dream….even if it feels real. I should enjoy it while it lasts."

Dumbledore would have thought her to be a muggle if it weren't for the fact that she had appeared in a burst of purple light. Her clothing certainty didn't seem to fit the current wizarding or muggle era. The question now was how to figure out who she was. He was afraid to ask too many questions incase he scared her into silence. Experimentally, he suddenly sent a bolt of light to the fire causing it to roar and grow to it's normal size. Though the girl didn't flinch, he didn't miss her eyes grow wide and blink several times. Almost to his disbelief, that was the only 'shock' reaction he received from her. The girl carried on as nothing had happened and asked about the latest Quidditch match. After a long drawn out silence, she turned to look him straight in the eye. It wasn't as though the girl was unnerving, but the cool knowingness in her eyes sent chills down the headmaster's spine.

"Has Harry Potter began school yet?" she asked shakily.

Dumbledore had now been dumbfounded, and he did not like the feeling. Harry Potter was to start school the next day and no one knew about it. He quickly regained his all knowing aurora.

"No," he said kindly, "Not yet. Term starts tomorrow however, and it will be Mr. Potter's first year."

Just as he was about to ask who she was, or why she was interested in the Potter boy, she vanished. There were not many times that the headmaster found himself completely baffled, yet tonight he was.

When she awoke the next morning, Luscinia was troubled to feel as though she hadn't slept at all. Though thinking back to the dream she had, Luscinia smiled. It wasn't an amazing dream, but she'd been in Hogwarts and made small talk with Dumbledore over Quidditch. It was something so simple, yet made her feel so much better. Everything had seemed incredibly real….. she quickly paused her preparation for school. Suddenly, last nights dream started to feel a little too real. It was then that Luscinia could have sworn she'd actually been able to taste the tea Dumbledore gave her the night before.

Nevertheless, it didn't take long for her thoughts to becomes lost as she began her agonizing school day. Her classmates were mean, the new teachers were strict, and all she wanted to do was go back to bed. After supper that night, Luscinia slung her knapsack off her arm to lean it against her bed. Catching sight of the Harry Potter book poking out, she stared at it curiously and picked it up. As she hugged the worn book close, Luscinia suddenly remembered the wish she made before the night before. Out of curiosity, she laid down on the bed and repeated the wish she had made the night before.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore considered himself well educated from years of experience. There was not much that happened on the Hogwarts grounds that he was unaware of. This being said, the fact that he had spent all day researching people appearing and disappearing in purple flashes of light and come up empty handed, made him wonder if he really was getting too old for all this. That was why Dumbledore was so shocked, if not also concerned, to see a repeat of purple light outside his window just as he had the previous night. To his relief, the light caught the Phoenix's eye as well which he took to mean he still had his sanity.

This time when he opened the castle door, he hadn't even gotten a chance to speak before the girl started talking.

"My name is Luscinia Grace Augustina. Lucy for short," Luscinia began talking a mile a minute, "last night I thought this was a dream, but now I'm not so sure. The fact that I'm not sure is also making me question my sanity which I don't like doing. The fact of the matter is, in my world your a book, but in this world your real. I don't know if that means I'm not dreaming or what but it's kinda starting to freak me out and….. can i come inside. It's pouring rain out here."

Once they were in the Headmaster's office, warm and dry with tea on the table, Luscinia began to explain J.K. Rowling and the Harry Potter books she had written. Dumbledore asked several questions, but didn't pry for information. The girl new everything about everything, and sometimes it is better to leave somethings unsaid. After all, if she revealed something he wasn't aware of, it could change the way the future unfolded- possibly for worse.

Night after night Luscinia would end up at the Hogwarts castle entrance during a wild storm. Soon the castle began allowing her in without the headmaster coming to open the door. When she would wake the next morning, Luscinia would feel as though she hadn't gotten any sleep. She tried her best, but informed the headmaster she would have to take some nights to get a full sleep so she could function. On every other night when she did dream, she didn't waste them. The two palls would ask each other questions and talk all night long. Dumbledore would tell her about Harry Potter and his new friends Hermione Granger, and the Weasley boy, whose name she was always having to remind the headmaster. Luscinia could't stifle the burst of giggles when Dumbledore announced that the whole Weasley family was starting to look the same to him. Every now and then she would drop subtle hints which Dumbledore graciously took to help Potter avoid the most danger as possible. Still, the headmaster was not specific with his questions. Luscinia had told him that Harry was alive in the current book she was reading and they both realized one wrong move could change that.

Luscinia began to tell Dumbledore of her life in the other world and how she was labeled as a freak. One night, after she brought up the reason she made a 'wish' to come to Hogwarts, the Headmaster decided to to see if she had any magical abilities. Handing her a spare wand, Dumbledore showed her the simple Wingardium Leviosa. Instead of making the feather fly, Luscinia made everything else in the room, including the severely put out Phoenix. Dumbledore laughed and easily used wandless magic to tidy up the room. "Well, at least we know you are, indeed, a witch." he told her.

Luscinia flushed and quickly put down the wand. Staring at the feather intently, Luscinia raised her hand slowly picturing it rising in her mind. They were both in shock as the feather floated in the air.

"….and a powerful witch at that, I might add," Dumbledore said as he stared at the child in awe.

Years began to fly bye. Dumbledore had gone on an extensive wand shopping spree to find the right one without having her have to sleep during the day. After several broken windows and knickknacks, Luscinia's finally found the perfect wand. Some nights the two would continue their discussion of life at Hogwarts, and others Dumbledore would tutor her in what the Hogwarts students her age would be learning. She didn't inform Dumbledore when the last Harry Potter book came out or that she had read the outcome of the battle. There would be many great losses she wished she could prevent, but it wouldn't be worth risking the final outcome. Then again, one individual's fate in particular began to bother her- though she would never admit it.

What intrigued Dumbledore the most through the years, was Luscinia's questions about his Potions Master. Dumbledore had heard Severus Snape referred to by many unflattering names, but never had a child compared him to an old soul or tired. It was just barley understandable from an outsiders perspective, but he knew that Luscinia had read all about how Snape treated his students, especially Potter, in class. At one point the headmaster became almost positive the reason behind Severus's loyalty had been revealed. Nevertheless, he said nothing.

Suddenly the bell tower rang and knocked both Luscinia and Dumbledore out of there reminiscent state.

After a long pause he looked up to her with unbecoming worry. "You mustn't speak to anyone of what you know. I will allow you to attend Hogwarts with the students, but that means you must be especially careful with the knowledge you hold."

"I know," she answered softly.

"Even me."

"I know. I always have." Luscinia replied just a quietly.

Dumbledore ran his hand along his beard. "I presume you have a backstory?"

Luscinia grinned brightly. "I'm a muggle born exchange student from America. My visit was extended when my successful parents were obliviated for their protection after You-Know-Who returned. I was never close to them as they always left me with a nanny or whomever was my tutor so it's not such a tragedy. Since then you have been giving me a place to stay."

"If Voldemort were to discover who you were, he will try to use you as a weapon. And if he were to succeed-"

"I know," Luscinia replied in barley a whisper. "Albus, ever since I was a child the rule has always been that I share nothing of what I know that you don't. When you first found me wondering the grounds during that horrible storm years ago and took me into your office, you made sure I revealed nothing. I didn't then, and I won't now."

"So- even if I tell you it's important for the outcome of the war?" Albus was testing her.

Luscinia rolled her eyes. "Even if you tell me it's important for the outcome of the war," she responded. "Besides, I don't think I will be much of a fortune teller now. My just being here as a child probably altered the series of events."

"That could be very true as well." he said matter of faculty, reaching for his tea.

"…. Oh, bloody hell!" Albus stalled upon hearing Luscinia's sudden outburst. His eyebrow raised in amusement as if asking to explain herself

"Sorry," she said, blushing profusely. "I just realized that insufferable fat pink balloon is coming this year," she said miserably.

"If you are referring to Professor Umbridge. She will be-"

"-Sticking her nose where it doesn't belong?" she offered, with a sarcastic smile.

"I was going to say observing," Dumbledore announced. Luscinia snorted louder than she intended at the comment. "Alright, alright, dear child, you win. The ministry is sending me a babysitter," he said exasperatedly.

"I wasn't going to say that," she said quickly. "It's just that-"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Luscinia looked to Albus questioningly, who held up a hand to silence her. Letting out a long sigh he stood to go to the door but turned back to Luscinia before he went to open it. "Your backstory is foolproof, yes?" Luscinia nodded slowly. She had a hunch at just who stood behind that door. Dumbledore smiled weakly. "How's your Occlumency?"

"I've been practicing since I was eleven so one would think it'd be-" Luscinia didn't have a chance to finish before Professor Dumbledore opened the door. There in the doorway stood a strikingly tall, skinny man dressed in all black. His messy black hair canvased his sallow face partially covering two dark obsidian eyes which Luscinia thought could model two deep black wholes. A large hooked nose rested above thin lips set in a permanent frown. It appeared that this man meant business, and wanted everyone to know it. Yes, there was no doubt in her mind that this man had to be Professor Severus Snape.

"Good evening Severus, is there something I can help you with?" Dumbledore asked the man kindly.

However kind it may have sounded to Luscinia, the headmaster's tone didn't seem to do anything for the dour Potions Master who bounded in the office.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Snape said viciously. "I deserve an explanation as to why that bloated pink idiot is supposedly _teaching_ Dark Arts and I am not!" Luscinia snorted hearing the Professor's own description so closely resembled her own. "I can assure you, Headmaster, that _I_ certainly won't be tolerating some brainwashed ministry woman sticking her pig-shaped nose in a subject she hasn't the mental capacity nor the talent to handle. Have you heard this foolishness the ministry is calling the new curriculum? The last thing Hogwarts needs is Fudge's lap dog to teach such a class as the Dark Arts! Most of these hopeless dunderheads are already blubbering idiots with a wand in hand- now how are they going to be when they miss an entire year of studies! Does she even have a teaching degree, Albus?"

If it was possible, Luscinia would have sworn she saw smoke coming out of Snape's ears. After reading the books it had always been clear that Snape was a very opinionated man and most of the time those opinions she noted were negative. What Luscinia hadn't excepted was for the Potions Master to be so vocal about them to the Headmaster. She also realized, unfortunately, that staring at the fuming Potions Master while pondering his personality probably hadn't been the best idea.

Finally noticing there was someone else in the room, Snape turned his attention to the girl and narrowed his eyes. "Who is she?"

Before Dumbledore could answer, Luscinia introduced herself as carefully as she could manage. "Luscinia Grace Agustina, a new 5th year student from America. And you are?" Luscinia didn't extend her hand as she would on most occasion such as this- after all, it wasn't as if he would except the gesture. Instead she smiled kindly and nodded her head when she spoke.

Snape waited a second before responding to the girl then mimicked her actions, without the kind demeanor. "Professor Severus Snape, your new potions master." He looked the girl over from head to toe then to Albus. "Why is she here?"

Albus closed the door behind Snape. "Ms. Augustina's parents were obliviated for their safety and she in turn has been residing with me. Seeing as term starts tomorrow I believe tonight may now be the appropriate time she is allowed stay in her own dormitory. Now, on the topic of the woman from the ministry you speak of with what I gather- some disdain. It is clear Severus, that the decision regarding her admission has been made. Note, however, I never said this decision was made by me." He paused and Snape let out a low grumble. "You know as well as I do that the Ministry is watching Hogwarts very closely. I suspect just as I believe you do as well, that Dolores Umbridge is here only to quiet the rumors… and Mr. Potter. While my feelings could even possibly resemble your own, what's done is done."

Snape said nothing but growled and mumbled a few choice profanities as he reached for the door in long sharp steps.

"Severus!" Albus called to him before he had a chance to leave. Snape cringed inwardly but turned back to face the headmaster, his face emotionless. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind showing Ms. Augustina to her dormitory?"

Snape looked the girl up and down once more then turned to the headmaster. "The Hufflepuff dormitories, Headmaster?"

"Gryffindor," Albus corrected. He chuckled upon seeing the confused look on the young girls face. "Sometimes you just know." Noting her still processing his choice in her head, he chuckled. "Your just a bit too outgoing for Slytherin, my dear," he said smiling. Luscinia returned the smile and started towards the door with Snape in the lead.

"Like I'd have let that happen," Snape muttered to himself.

"Oh and Severus, one more thing!" Albus called out after hearing the comment. "I'm sure Ms. Augustina would appreciate you helping her to unpack as well. I'm certain she's tired after a long days travel."

Luscinia raised and eyebrow at the headmaster giving him a pointed look. Albus chuckled inwardly but something in his eyes suddenly flashed. He quickly turned to his desk. "One more thing Miss. Augustina," he called out and handed her a folded up piece of paper before she left.

Snape rolled his eyes nothing the parchment. "Just try to keep up," he said and began his long strides to the Gryffindor common room.

Following closely behind Alice unfolded the paper and read nervously.

_"Just a precaution. I must apologize that I may not have been thinking in a proficient manor when I asked Professor Snape to help you unpack dear. Even I find myself at times unable to remain immune to a certain Potion Master's testing. I would estimate that since you've been wearing what clothing you could makeup from your mind in your previous visits, it would be reasonable to assume this would be what Hogwarts would also supply in the trunk provided. Of course, this means that it might possibly include items from what I do believe I hear girls of your age these days call their dream closest. Along with them however, should be your school and dress robes I have asked the house elves to supply you. Please inform me if our Potions Master does not behave my dear- although don't expect too much of him._

_Sincerely, Albus."_

"We're here," Snape suddenly stopped and stood stiffly.

Luscinia had to stop herself from nearly running him over- although something told her that she would be the only one who'd find themselves lying on the cold stone floor after such an incident. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised as the girl quickly folded the piece of paper and tucked it back into her jeans pocket. When Luscinia did meet his unpleased expression, she swallowed hard. While she believed him to be a good man, Potions Master Severus Snape still managed to appear more frightening than Luscinia had once considered him to be. Snape smirked triumphantly and proudly walked over to the Gryffindor common room entrance.

Snape muttered something she was unable to hear and the Great Lady allowed them access but with an incredibly annoyed look on her face. Luscinia swallowed involuntarily but cursed herself thereafter. If she was to get through these next few years without being caught, Luscinia knew she was going to have to learn to hide her emotions. Being trained in Occlumency wouldn't help her keep what she felt concealed from the outside.

Once in the dormitory Snape immediately walked to a lone trunk resting beside a finely furnished wood bed and swung the trunk lid open. Without warning he began tossing clothing out from the trunk and on to the bed hastily. For a man who was prided on hiding his emotions, he couldn't seem more uncomfortable and irate while Lucy watched him send clothes, that did not belong to her, flying every which way. He stopped when he heard the girl quietly laughing.

"What are you giggling at, stupid girl." He hissed.

"That's not my trunk," she said while trying not to show how amused she truly was, "that is." Luscinia eyes darted to a much smaller trunk with her named engraved on the top of it.

Snape grabbed up the pile of items on the bed and dumped them back into the trunk, slamming the lid with a loud thud.

Luscinia smiled sympathetically at the irate Potions Master as he walked over to her own trunk and lifted the lid. "I can finish unpacking Professor, really. You've already gone out of your way to show me to my dormitories, I can handle the rest."

He ignored her. Once again Snape began throwing the clothing from her trunk in the same manor as he did the previous. "Don't be daft, girl. I'm doing this because the headmaster wished it, not because I want to." As he hissed the last words, Snape unknowingly picked up an emerald green colored lingerie nightie. Realizing what he held in his hand, Snape froze and stared at it with annoyance and what Lucy finally concurred, curiosity.

Luscinia rolled her eyes, hastily grabbing the nightie from his hand and tossing it onto the bed. Snape's hand remained in the air and left his gaze where the lingerie had once been. "Professor Snape?" The professor looked up to her although he didn't drop his hand. His eyes still showed the same curiosity which highly amused her. "Professor Snape," she began again. "I don't know about you, but I certainly know that I would want to be in bed at this hour if I had to deal with a hundred rambunctious kids hyped on sugar the next morning….and year," Lucy emphasized the last word. "Why don't you try to get some sleep." _'and a cold shower'_ she wanted to add.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the girl but this time she kept her composure. "You would be wise Miss. Augustina, to burn the last tactless pieces of fabric, before I….," he let his last words hang in the air to allow her mind time to race through possible consequences he could inflict upon her. He was disappointed after realizing she was not going reward him with a reaction. This, however, also made him extremely curious. His thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Before you what, Professor?" Lucy daringly asked him. This, she concluded shortly after, had probably not been the best idea.

Teeth bared and fist clenched tightly, an exceedingly furious Snape was mere inches away from her body in less than a second.

"Why you little-" the Professor stopped himself seeing her eyebrow raised mockingly in expectance of his outburst. She had played him and he knew it -reluctantly. He calmed his anger quickly but did not moving away from the girl. Although he was against using it on most students (most student who aren't Potter) Snape attempted Legilimency. He was startled to find himself forcefully thrown from her mind almost as soon as he had entered. The strange look she gave him after the fact was even more confusing. The girl was certainly aware of what he'd just done and almost looked betrayed by him. It was a look that seemed to annoy Snape even more. Clearing his throat, he continued his earlier sentence. "Inform McGonagall out of concern for who's entering her prized Gryffindor bunch or maybe I'll accidentally let it slip to the Slytherin N.E.W.T class what you choose as evening attire and just what that might mean. I don't take you to be that kind of young woman, so I expect such rumors would be -most unwelcome." After a moment of staring her down he added, "It also appears your not much of an attention seeker for a Gryffindor Miss. Augustina…. and I intend to find out why."

Without saying a word, the potions master stormed out of the room, once again muttering profanities as he left. Luscinia watched entertained as his long cloak flowed dramatically behind him. Yes, she was slightly nervous if Snape would indeed start trailing her or if it was just talk. However, there was no doubt in her mind that Albus would see to it Snape was kept out of the loop.

Once she was certain the Professor had gone Luscinia walked over to the bed to pick up the green nightie again. Looking it over carefully she frowned. "Gods, do I wish I could remember whatever dream you from," she said to no one and tossed the lingerie back onto the bed. Letting out a sigh, she sat on the edge of the bed and took in all she had to do. There was no denying it at this point, this was going to be a long first week.

_**Thank you all so much for reading this first chapter! I would really love to hear your feedback so I know how to continue the story. Chapter two is currently underway and Luscinia will finally meet the famous trio face to face. Umbridge of course, will be sticking her nose where it doesn't belong and Snape may even come to Luscinia's defense. Who knows?! **_


End file.
